


Background Noise

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au when will is a lead detective looking for a murderous monster wait did u mean as always?, Blood Drinking, M/M, Slow Build, Vampire Hannibal, Vampires, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has seen a lot of awful things in his years on the force, but nothing prepared him for this. A body hanging on a pole with the figure perfectly intact, all that was left was a body drained of blood and two puncture wounds in the victims throat. As Will dives deeper into the case, he finds Hannibal Lecter a new friend and ally in his corner of slow building madness, with bodies piling up and Will stability slipping, he finds Hannibal pulling him closer and to the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Wowww it has been ages since i wrote..busy life i guess? I am so sorry i have not updated but I'll get on that soon enough, thanks :)

Will arrived on the scene, it was a cold January morning. With rain just slightly drizzling snow would be warmer and more welcomed at this point, temperatures were dancing between fifteen degrees to single digits. That itself was not too much of a shocker, as most police officers who were trying their best to not let noisy neighbours on their morning jog or children walking with mothers who had nothing better to do but to spread gossip, at least if they did spread word it would end up in the media’s hands which was itself the next threat the detective had to worry about, closing in he finds Detective Crawford waving him over, in a more pleasant situation his clothing looked almost he wore every sweater that he owned beneath his trench coat, his cheeks flushed a cherry red from the freezing environment, pulling his hands from his pockets he taps on Will’s SUV, signaling for his attention. Will stops almost considering parking right there. Instead he rolls his window down letting in a cold arctic breeze that felt like a knife caressing against his skin.

Crawford looks back once at the crime scene, assuring himself that rookies that were barely out of the academy could handle a couple bystanders without it getting messy.

“Good morning Jack.” Will said grunting, as he drove forward deciding after all to park on the side of the road near a prius.

“Is it a good morning? I can’t decide myself between shitty weather and the new John Doe hanging from a homeowner’s tree, the paperboy lost his breakfast and thankfully had enough common sense to call the police and throw up in the gutter.” Jack spoke describing another day of Will’s week or month if the case dragged on long enough. Will was not new to death or its purpose himself losing his parents in a car crash, while he was raised in a series of homes. Passed along foster care’s broken system like a lost puppy, finally when he was a teenager he managed to save enough money and shocking enough had good grades in school even earning a scholarship, now after a series of joining the police academy and finally making detective. With Will himself surprised how good his life had been to him, something at the back of his mind told him no good deed goes unpunished.

Dread runs through his veins as he walked closer watching carefully from his peripheral vision he saw Jack quickly drawing out from his pocket a silver flask chugging it before putting it away quickly, no reason to worry after all it took a mind that could be set in the right frame and presentation for what the men saw on a day to day basis, when Will crouched his head underneath the police tape more or less of a crowd had arrived, some snapped photos faster than what the police could control, mostly the crowd seem to grow less. A few crime scene investigators were dusting, taking photos the typical setup. The mist was turning into slight rainfall making everyone’s mood more soured than before, it was cold and more than likely most would rather be inside than here looking for a sign, Will stood as Jack gives him the details of what everyone knew up till now, mostly Will wanted to know how the victim died. 

Jack offered a sober expression, “at first we thought it was a suicide, it’s still the worst time of the year to be alone, and this depressing weather is not helping anyone with sunny thoughts. But once we arrived soon finding that the man was hanging by a noose, when he was lowered it appeared the man’s neck was not broken nor were there any signs of abrasion, it did appear though he had been strangled but the bruises had been healing at the time of his death.” He points out, Will bit his lip, a simple asphyxia? No his mind scrambled seeing a gurney with a black body bag on top, “Jack how long has the man been deceased?” Will muttered. 

Jack shook his head, instead of answering Will he waved over the investigator who was pushing the John Doe. “It happened in the last forty-eight hours, chances are the psycho that did this…” Jack pauses, unzipping the body bag for Will to see, as he glanced over the man’s body seeing if he did not know the man was deceased, he could of mistaken the man for asleep. Upon closer inspection he could see the ligature marks around the man’s throat, a simple faded purple remained, he snapped on a pair of gloves turning the man’s throat and saw something uncharismatic two puncture marks one on top one on the bottom. He sees the man was not unkept, instead groomed, dressed well and as he could tell even the man’s red locks were free of dandruff, nails clipped, teeth intact. By all means this man was not a druggie looking for a quick high and Will deciding that he had enough of a look zipped the bag back up, unsure what to make of it. Jack with his arms folded and jaw squared looking distressed, asks in a calm voice something Will knew as well.

“The puncture wounds, was it possible the man was injected with a sedated drug before death or was it the cause of it?” His tone suggesting in his all knowing voice that Will would figure the mindset of the killer, connect with him on an equal level, something that Will was all too familiar with. A skill that was time again and again used despite him grinding his teeth, he could not turn off his empathy anymore than breathing. 

Will turns facing Crawford, his eyes focusing on the police tape that blew lazily in the wind. “The marks look, _professionally_.” Will stammers, Crawford leans over his eyes and ears listening on every level. 

Some other officers started to pull the body bag away from the two men, pushing it into an ambulance as the small crowd that stuck around began to depart, the crime scene dissolved leaving Will alone. “Professional? What the hell does that mean? Do we have another angel of death on our hands?” Jack tried hard to conceal his utter fear, and Will could almost see him reaching for his phone to check on Mrs. Crawford, who had a live in nurse taking care of his wife’s last days, trying to make them as peaceful as possible. He swallowed hard, “Do we warn the press, I mean imagine the media field day that would bring, no one could be trusted..not even your local physician.” He acknowledged, “Will what are-”

Will holds his ground, “I say before saying a word to the press..we find someone that can give us a inside on the medical community and find the John Doe’s family…” Will answers interrupting Jack’s fears that Will too held inside his gut telling him to not show his fear..normally Will could set himself in the mindset of the killer and as he let himself inside he saw darkness. He felt his forehead which was breaking in a beady pattern of sweat, despite it being barely eight degrees outside. “Jack do you know anyone? I would advise finding a suitable choice one that has been around for some time, to pick the broken we must start with the best and start our way down..” Will chuckled darkly, earning an eyebrow raised at him from Jack, “possibly it’s some sort of medical student that was kicked out..maybe his lost grip on practicing on something more alive…”

“Will- this bastard isn’t some teenager killing animals. It”s a grown man playing god with his victims, something tells me this is not the last case like this.” Jack discloses, reaching for his flask.

Will nods agreeing, “we’ll catch him”

Jack eyes him, “how can you be so sure, this is almost something the FBI would or is going to be handling. I don’t need them here taking my case.” He wipes his lips, replacing his flask. Will felt dizzy a moment then it past.

The shakes would come later when he was alone, instead he was sweating like he was in a sauna suffering quieting, after Will had first started to pass out randomly it was in his house then as the cases became more grizzy and sickening he started to wonder into the woods behind his home, lost and unaware. He had tried every single sleeping drug over the counter, which led him to insomnia nightly and him preoccupied with his losing battle on sanity, why did he not go seek professional help? _Simple._ He could feel the eyes of the world already on him, he would lose his status on his career. No one on the force would allow him another foot inside the very world that was destroying him with each case. He couldn’t go through that, never.

The two men stand there for another moment until agreeing to meeting up at the police station, Will downs five aspirin from his coat pocket, the headaches were already flowing in and out as he gets into his SUV trying to not let himself blackout, not today...he did not want to awake in the snowy field again half naked and nearly contracting frostbite, as he fights against the pain downing his lukewarm coffee fighting to be awake. Will sits until he receives a call from Jack telling him a change of plans has been made.  
“Will instead of heading to the station, do you think you can meet me at the hospital. I couldn’t believe it ran into a old friend of mine, funny thing is the man is a _doctor_ , one that could help our case out, he used to be a surgeon and he is now a psychiatrist, he has a very infamous reputation around Baltimore.” Jack sounded almost cheerful, which all these days was a rare sight to see, “the man helps the wealthy society of the community.”

Will rests his head against the cold window letting it cool his inflamed cheek, “yeah does the doc have a name?” He closes his eyes, the comfort of the cold wasn’t helping either.

Jack coughs into the receiver, giving Will a much needed jolt. “Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Will he is our golden ticket.”

Will rolls his eyes at the mere expression of _golden ticket_ , he wonders why Jack was already at the hospital, possibly roughing up a few doctors, no simply he was probably getting Bella’s prescription since..it was on the drive over. He feels shitty thinking even how Jack put a fairly decent front for the force, even if his wife was dying at home. 

Will bites the inside of his inner cheek, tasting almost blood, “so where do I mean you at again?” Will opens his glove department finding a fast food menu writing on the back of it for directions. “Be there in a jiffy.” He says ending the phone call, he turns his keys over in the ignition, he determines the sooner the case is over. The sooner he can take a much needed vacation from here.

 

( ) ( ) ( ) 

Hannibal could smell many things that most could not, he smelled fear, lust, disease. In a roomful of humans from all walks of life, there was something about letting them into his office, his home watching as his prey unknowingly chatted, laughed and trusted him like an average human being, it was a almost comical watching them as they would cry about their sad lives or dine with him acting as if they were the crown jewel of society's elite and exclusive. But as a lion could find the weak zerba in a herd, he always watched latching onto the one’s that would not be missed, not questioned why Hannibal ripped their throat apart. That was if he was particularly starving and did not have time to stage their death, their blood always thick with life as it dripped down his chin. He could taste things that most could not, if the human had a lustful life he could taste the infidelity, if the victim was dying or had some sort of disease, the blood tasted much similar to salt or rust, he would often choose ones that did not matter too much to society. Today as Hannibal was cleaning up his office, finding a patient file he needed for his newest case, a man that had been passed from therapist to therapist. No one wanted him, he often stalked his doctors to the point he was past on to the next one and Hannibal already could see Franklyn meeting a suicidal end, possibly by April, maybe slit wrists in a pool of his own blood and a note that said nothing more than he was sorry, he collects his files he needed, switching the lights off.

For almost 412 years, Hannibal had reinvented himself many times. moving from place to place. He usually was alone, never settling to stay somewhere too long. Careful not to draw attention to himself, the most interactions he sought were through his job and hunts, those were never too personal. Never letting anyone become too familiar or personal with him, somewhere in the back of his mind his sought for a companion, once after he was changed he stuck with the clan for awhile but did not wish to become a animal like them, instead he learned to be civilized, letting his thirst not control him, he learned some humans were decent to work with, others that crossed him soon were missing. The older vampire was sitting in the waiting area reading over some typical warnings about Franklyn when Jack from this morning opened the door, with a man with dark chocolate curls that covered most of his eyes trailed behind obeying like a lost lap dog, Hannibal smiled trying not to show too much teeth. 

“Hello Dr. Lecter, this is Detective Graham he’ll be helping too with this case.” Jack smiles nervously, he nudges at Graham, like a parent trying to get their child to cooperate. Hannibal understood offering the two men a seat in his office after switching the lights back on, keeping his human charade on. 

Hannibal shook Jack’s hand smelling that morning’s alcohol of choice on him, a vodka with coke..Hannibal had once years ago helped Jack on case that eventually lead to an arrest, someone had been killing newborns at the hospital he had worked at the the time.

He held his hand out to the second man, getting a better look at him. The younger man’s eyes were looking through doctor but not at him, with a given opportunity he sees the man’s eyes were a dark blue, dark as the deep ocean waiting to be explored. His clothing was odd considering what Jack had told him the younger man was a detective, a rumpled flannel shirt that looked rough, rolled up he wore a old peacoat that seemed too big on the fragile man, his glasses magnifying his eyes giving a slight intense look, his eyes not daring to look at Hannibal’s own.

“Not fond of eye contact are we now?” He asks addressing the man who’s cheeks turn red with embarrassment, “it is alright.”

Graham scoffing, “eyes are distracting, I try my best not to stare...it’s rude.” Graham assures, “I am Will Graham by the way, he takes the older man’s hand shaking it.

Hannibal stops breathing even in front of two humans in a vast office he had never smelled someone so, _intoxicating.._ The disease that was in the man was almost spilling out, his brain was sweating producing a sweet scent, he inhales Will’s madness and suddenly wants more. He wanted every minute possible alone with him, when he lets Hannibal’s hand go shoving his hands into his pockets, looking over at the books that they both knew he held no interest in, “I believe that Will you and I shall become more acquainted with one another soon enough.” Hannibal says gently, he remembers drawing his efforts back to Jack why the two men were here in the first place.

Will nods, “I am not too sociable, just so you know..” Will smiles meekly, “Jack can explain.”

His present he had left early this morning, he clutches the file settling on a new prey that was looking at a medical book, it occurs to him Franklyn would have to find a new therapist. 

“Now Jack could you show me the crime scene photos, perhaps I may be of a helpful advisor after all.” He insists as Jack goes over the case, “puncture wounds and the bastard tried to make it look like John Doe killed himself, we don’t buy it.” He says dryly as the men looked through photos.

Will sets the book back on the shelf, avoiding any sort of socializing. 

Hannibal hands the pictures back, as the men discuss theories and decide to start fresh in the morning, Jack comes up with a idea that suits the needs and wants of Hannibal.

“I say since I better fish out more suspects, that you and Will tomorrow go over evidence and maybe we can get a free pass at the hospital to find interns, doctors or nurses that hold a grudge against the medical community,..it is a long shot but worth it.” Jack concludes much to Will’s horrified expression , Hannibal escorts the two out to his delight.

“So tomorrow I have a ride along with a psychologist?” Will inquired, “Jack this is-.”

Jack opens his mouth only for Hannibal to answer with a suitable enough conclusion, “Will you are not my patient so do not worry, get a good night’s rest and I’ll provide breakfast..”

Will smiles, “thanks, I’ll consider it.” He walks into the cold evening, with Jack following after. 

Being alone Hannibal walks back into his office opening a closet door, he finds his next present. Looking at the man that had cause him trouble a few weeks ago during a dinner party was screaming hoarsely through his binds, with a final pause before untying the man’s gag, “Matthew Brown, perhaps you’ll learn in the next life not to be so rude, do not worry…”

There it was a glimmer of hope the man thought he was going to be free, Hannibal takes his chance sinking his teeth into the man’s throat tasting fear. 

He always liked his meals to be full of both hope and fear.


End file.
